Ninja (The Messenger)
Summary The Messenger was an appointed ninja given the task to deliver a scroll to the top of a mountain by The Western Hero to save the world. Meeting a blue robed shopkeeper who would help him along the way. When making it there, he is sent into the future in order to become The Western Hero of the future and send a solider to become the new Messenger. However, this soldier dies and he is forced to become The Messenger again, so he can locate the music notes needed to break a curse put on the planet, kill the demon king, and save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 7-B Name: Unknown. Is called "Ninja" by NPCs and the developers. Also fills the roles of "The Messenger" and "The Western Hero" Origin: The Messenger Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, Non-Physical Interaction, (Can kill ghosts), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 4 and 8, reliant on Quarble to reverse time when he dies), Time Travel (via Portals that only he can see and interact with, the Magic Firefly and automatically if somebody else uses time travel near him), Purification (Type 2) with the Magic Firefly, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fusionism (Is capable of fusing with other Messengers to become an Arcane Golem by "Doing the thing"), Extrasensory Perception (The scroll allows it's users to see time rifts and time shards, which are otherwise invisible to most people. It also lets him sense time magic), Surface Scaling, Acrobatics (Surface Running via Lightfoot tabi, Mid-Air Jump via Cloud Step), Statistics Amplification with "THE DEAL" (Although this means Quarble won't reverse time for him), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Can see the scroll, which drives many people insane, effortlessly) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level '(Fought the Arcane Golem, who did this), likely '''Small City level+ '(Has fought demons who should have much stronger magic then the Voodoo Totem, who did this) '''Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can keep up with the Arcane Golem, who did this) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Carries several pieces of gear and can still move at extreme speeds and jump impressive heights) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely Small City Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level, likely Small City level+ '(Can take hits from foes who are stronger than him) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with shurikens Standard Equipment: * Sword: A sword he uses to attack or stay propelled in the air * Climbing Claw: A claw used to latch onto or climb up walls * Energy Shuriken: A shuriken made of ki energy * Health Jar: A jar which heals the Messenger * The scroll: A map, which also allows him to see rifts in time. * Power of True Sight: An ordinary wax candle * Magic firefly: A firefly able to lift lighter end curses and lets Ninja travel through time * Rope dart: A grappling hook * Windmill Shuriken: A shuriken which flies around endlessly until caught * Wingsuit: A suit letting Messenger glide * Quarble: A creature who will reverse time before or after Ninja is killed to save him Intelligence: Above Average mostly. While shown to be a little clueless to the obvious, he is a well trained ninja and fighter. Weaknesses: If Quarble doesn't reverse time after The Messenger has died for 10 seconds, they will stay dead; Quarble must charge him time crystals in order to save him (Though this only applies to future crystals he collects, Quarble will bring him back a limitless number of times). If he accepts "THE DEAL", Quarble will refuse to revive him. If he loses the Scroll, he will be forced to return to the Void. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cloud Step:' An ability he learned during his time in his villiage. *'Strike of the Ninja:' Lets his sword strikes destroy enemy projectiles * Energy Shuriken: Lets him shoot ki based energy shurikens * Second Wind: Lets him jump after getting hit * Current Master: Lets him dash under water * Serendipitous Mind: Causes enemies to sometimes drop ki energy * Serendipitous Body: Causes enemies to sometimes drop health * Karuta Plates: Offers extra resistance * Kusari Jacket: Offers extra resistance * Prepared Mind: Offers +1 to ki and shurikens can pierce enemies * Centered Mind: Offers +2 to ki and increases piercing damage * Path of Resilience: Offers a durability boost * Mediation: Checkpoints restore 5 hit points and all ki charge * Devils Due: Reduces cost for his life being saved * Acrobatics Warrior: Can attack downwards while flying * Rejuvenate Spirit: Increases health, and potions will fully heal him * Demon Bane: Lets him passively charge an attack for triple damage * "THE DEAL": Offered to him by the Voodo Mask. This triples his damage and doubles his health, but if he dies Quarble will refuse to bring him back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:The Messenger Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users